Interlocking building block, paving unit, tile or toy element primarily for the construction of structures without the use of mortar or for the purpose of ornamental covering. In addition, it may also be used to produce a planar or spatial toy/game suitable for building in patterns. The procedure describes the possible methods of implementation.
US patent 2009113815 describes a three dimensional building block. This uses a hexagonal pyramidal frustum for implementing spherical surfaces. Mounting tapers and notches are implemented on the sides of the building block in order to prevent elements from slipping. US patent 2007094988 describes flat building blocks with planar rotation that have interconnected studs, locked when the building block is rotated into the final plane of the structure. Tapers only interconnect once this is been performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,506 describes interconnected building blocks offering binding without mortar. In essence, this is a cube set on one of its edges, with mounting tapers and grooves implemented on the sides. These mounting elements do not prevent the placement of the cube in the direction of its body diagonal. When placed, the building block will no longer fall apart. It can only be removed in the direction it was placed from. The deficiency of the building blocks described in all three patents is that they can be removed by simply moving in a specific direction, and that they require special mounting tapers.